Phlox of the Woodland
by lionblaze697
Summary: Phloxkit must save the Clans from the Dark Forest along with three other kits from the other Clans, will they save the Clans or will the forest be corrupted by evil?
1. Allegiances

This is my first time making a Fanfic so if I fail I tried at least. So here it is my Warriors Fanfic: Phlox of the Woodland

(For those of you who don't know a Phlox is a type of flower that can be white, blue, or purple.)

Allegiances

 **LionClan**

Leader Twigstar-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Leopardspot-Golden brown leopard she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Diamondlight-Black she-cat with a white diamond shape on her head and blue eyes

Apprentice, Fernpelt Brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Goldenheart-Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Mapleclaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Foxtail-Ginger tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail with a golden tip, Father of Windfrost's kits

Pikeclaw- Black tom with brown stripes and green eyes

Browntail-White tom with a brown tail and green eyes

Treestripe- Brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Cougarpaw

Ambertail- Black she-cat with amber paws and tail tip with blue eyes

Brownfoot white she-cat with one brown foot and yellow eyes

Leafspot-Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Mudsplatter-Light brown tom with darker brown splashes and green eyes

Shadowtail-White she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Blackstripe- Ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentice, Aburnpaw

Mixpelt-Ginger tom with black and white splashes, blue eyes

Apprentices (More than six moons in training to become Warriors)

Shadepaw-Black tom with lighter stripes and green eyes

Silverpaw-Silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Aburnpaw-Brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Cougarpaw-Brown tom with lighter stripes and green eyes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Windfrost-White she-cat with blue eyes and blueish flecks, tail tip, and ears

(Mother to Sunkit, a ginger tom with a blueish tail tip,

Ferretkit, a white tom with golden flecks,

and Phloxkit, a white she-cat with blue flecks an golden ear tips.)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Badgerscar-Black tom with dark brown eyes and a scar from ear to tail

 **FlintClan**

Leader Graystar-Gray tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Deputy Badgerfang-Black tom with a white stripe down his back and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Whiteleg-Brown she-cat with a white leg and blue eyes

Warriors

Mistsplash-Silver she-cat with gray splashes and blue eys

Lightningstorm-Golden tom with yellow stripes and amber eyes

Hawkstripe-Brown tom with a gray stripe and blue eyes

Apprentice, Woodpaw

Robinfur-Dark orange tom with blue eyes

Hooktail-Brown tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes

Strikeheart-Gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Spinepaw

Blackmuzzle-Gray tom with a black muzzle and green eyes

Creamnose-Amber she-cat with a cream colored muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice, Freckledpaw

Pinefur-Brown tom with dark green eyes

Russetspark-Golden tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Blueeye-Golden she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

Orangeflame-Orange tom with a yellow tiped tail and blue eyes

Snowpelt-White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Apprentices

Woodpaw-Brown tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-Black tom with green eyes

Freckledpaw-Light brown tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Spinepaw-Black she-cat with a white stripe down her spine and blue eyes

 **CedarClan**

Leader Flashstar-Black tom with orange stripes and amber eyes

Deputy Firesplash-Black tom with orange and gold splashes and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Violetstripe-Whtie she-cat with violet stripes and green eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw-Black she-cat with blue eyes and a white dash on her chest

Warriors

Whitestripe-Golden she-cat with a white stripe on her tail and green eyes  
Apprentice, Rockpaw

Acorndash-Amber tom with green eyes

Russetspark-Golden tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Sweetfur-White she-cat with light ginger patches and green eyes

Brownear-Amber tom with one brown ear and yellow eyes

Jaywing-Gray tom with lighter stripes and icy blue eyes, Father of Peachspot's kits

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Splashfur-Black tom with white splashes and blue eyes

Lightheart-White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Vanillapaw

Nightfur-Black she-cat with green eyes

Berrypelt-Cream colored tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Rockpaw-Siver tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw-Silver tom with blue eyes

Vinepaw-Black tom with white stripes and green eyes

Vanillapaw-Cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens

Peachspot-Peach colored she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Firestripe-Black tom with orange stripes and blue eyes

Crowmask-Gray tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes

Blacknight-Black she-cat with green eyes

 _(I finally got this done! After like a few hours... My dog kept barking at nothing and my brother with his friend... Also I was on my minecraft server and watching Doctor Who... So yep)_


	2. Prologue: The birth of Phloxkit

**Prologue**

"Here, bite on this Windfrost" meowed Diamondlight setting down a fairly thick stick for her to bite down on. Windfrost picked up the stick and bit down on it as a spasm of pain went though her and a small white bundle came out. Diamondlight nipped the sack off the kit and announced "A tom!" Windfrost's body convulsed again and a golden kit popped out. Diamondlight nipped the sack again "Another tom! One more to go..." Windfrost convulsed and a tiny white bundle fell out and Diamondlight nipped the sack and nudged the kits towards Windfrost "Two toms and a she-cat!" announces Diamondlight. Diamondlight pocked her head though the nursery den and meowed "Foxtail you can come in now." Diamondlight pushed her way though the exit and padded to her den as Foxtail ran into the den to see his kits. Foxtail looks at the kits and breathes "They're Beautiful..."

"And they're ours..." Windfrost meowed "What should we name them?"

"Sunkit for the golden tom?"

"Yes it's perfect for him, and Ferretkit for the white tom Windfrost purred.

"What about the she-cat...?" Foxtail meowed

"Phloxkit..."


	3. Auther's Note

Sorry everyone but I will be putting this Fan Fiction on hold while in real life my two friends and I are making a book. I will announce more of the book if you like anime or anything like anime. Sorry.

~lionblaze697


End file.
